


Mine

by Lady_Paper_Writerson



Series: Birthday Bird [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Dom/sub, Happy Birthday Jason Todd, Light Bondage, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Paper_Writerson/pseuds/Lady_Paper_Writerson
Summary: Roy fully attending to his beloved sub's needs.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Birthday Bird [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :)
> 
> I'm currently tight on schedule and wasn't able to write the things I wanted for BJTW and Jason's birthday as well, so... here is something small I crafted that I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^ This also happens to be a fill of a prompt I saw on DCkinkmeme (man, three in one, I'm on fire! XD)
> 
> The prompt: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1579518#cmt1579518  
>  _Possessive Roy roughly taking Jason doggy style and then tying him up before they cuddle because this is how Jason relaxes._
> 
> **BJTW: 16th of August: Free day! Happy birthday, son!**

Roy could live like this. Spend the rest of his life in such state. Both hands gripping firmly at the delicious flesh of hips in front of him (bound to leave bruises afterwards). His groin harshly slapping at the back of those full, plump buttocks, as he unforgivingly maintains the brutal pace he’s established. Thrust after thrust, into the welcoming tightness. The sweet wetness and soothing heat.

Jason. On his hands and knees in front of him, waist slightly bent to properly present the goods. Balls as heavy with cum as Roy’s, and cock invisible from behind (standing hard, fully erect and leaking against his abdomen, he imagines). Panting and writhing. Fists frantically curled up into the sheet.

One breathtaking, marvelous sight.

Roy’s eyes roll up to the ceiling as he gasps and groans in pleasure. He shuts them tightly for a moment, surrendering to heaving. The sounds he makes are nothing when compared to Jason’s sweet cries and moans, filling the entire condo.

“S—sir!” Jason shakily whines _(sobs)_ not a moment later. “S—Sir, please, sir, I c—can’t—”

Whenever Roy hears him like that -so sweet, so desperate, so _needy-_ all he wants to do is lean over and kiss him senseless.

Not right now, though. Right now, what Jason needs is his dom.

Roy grabs his hair with one hand, instead. He cries out in pain, body arching in an even more incredible arc as Roy pulls his head as far back as it can go. He bites his ear, and Jason all but loses breath.

“You can touch yourself now, baby boy,” he drawls, nuzzling his face at the side of Jason’s.

Jason’s shaky sigh is full of gratitude. One of his hands immediately untangling from the sheets to go straight for his neglected cock.

Three firm strokes. That’s all it takes. That’s how close he’s been -who knows for how long. And Roy, who’s also been holding back for a while now, just to tease, presses the well-used ass on his own groin, firmly. Stills. And finally, pours his seed deep inside.

He stays like that for a bit. Sheathed right where he belongs. Only withdraws when he feels his cock having gone completely limp.

Gently, he eases his sub down on the mattress, getting him to lie on his belly. Jason’s already gone lax, albeit still a bit tense. Roy leans over, half-laying atop of him, and showers his shoulders and neck with little, chaste kisses, reveling in the sweet whines and soft purring he receives in response. Doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied; until Jason’s gone utterly boneless beneath him. Only then does he lay beside him, one hand rubbing at his back.

Jason turns his face on the mattress to look at him, blinking hazily already.

“Hey,” Roy says softly. “I’ll just leave for a moment now, okay, sweetheart? Just to the bathroom. You’ll be able to hear my footsteps. It’ll only take a second, and then I’ll be right back with you. Is that okay?”

Jason shivers a bit, but eventually gives one small nod, and Roy gives his cheek a rewarding kiss before getting up from the bed.

As promised, he returns barely a minute later, as small basin with lukewarm water and a clean cloth, as well as a piece of rope in his hands. He kneels between Jason’s legs again and sets the basin aside, hands coming to gently stroke up at the back of Jason’s thighs.

“Turn around for me baby, will you?”

Jason doesn’t complain at all. Obediently moves to do as he’s asked, Roy helping him to settle down comfortably again before reaching for the now wet cloth and starts by wiping Jason’s cum from his stomach and abdomen before reaching down between his legs. He barely reacts at all in the duration, and at some point, Roy looks up to check if he’s fallen asleep; no. He’s still awake, for the time being. Those blues that make Roy’s heart pound like crazy in his chest looking up at him steadily, under heavy eyelids.

“You’re so handsome,” Jason murmurs, blushing instantly afterwards.

Roy huffs out a small laugh and turns to kiss Jason’s knee, sending another shiver through his lover. “Lucky me,” he rumbles. “How else would I ever get the attention of a thing as exquisite as you are?”

Jason says nothing -wouldn’t object to him while still down- but blushes even wilder. And Roy loves it.

He returns the cloth into the basin, which he then sets down at the feet of the bed. Gets up and runs fingers through Jason’s soft hair, pushing a few stray, wavy strands off his forehead and placing a kiss there too, before reaching for the rope.

“Get up and kneel… yeah. Just like that. That’s it. Give me your hands, baby. In front of you. You know how. Now.”

Roy could swear that the commanding tone on his voice sends a new, small twitch down Jason’s cock, but he ignores it. He loops the rope around his wrists six times and wraps the ends around the loops where they stretch between Jason’s wrists, creating two solid cuffs, before tying the ends off.

Jason could get out of it if he wanted, for sure. Thing is that, actually… he wants anything _but_ that. Roy sees how he tests the bonds, like he always does. How he sighs, like he’s content and happy, when he feels the sheer solidity.

“Does this feel good, sweetheart?”

Jason can’t speak. He just nods, wholeheartedly. Roy pulls him in his arms. Kisses his eyebrow. “That’s my boy,” he murmurs softly. “My good, beautiful, amazing boy. My Jaybird. Only mine. No one else’s. Ever.”

Jason comes apart. Hides his face into Roy’s bare shoulder, and Roy pets his hair, kisses him more, runs a hand up and down his spine.

He could stay like that forever. Stay with _him_ forever.

Roy lies back onto the pillows and arranges Jason in the position that he knows he favors; snuggled beside him, head against his chest. It’s not long after that Jason lifts his gaze a bit. Blinks at him.

“Sir… Roy… I…”

His voice catches in his throat. And Roy knows what he wants to tell him. Knows how hard it is for him to let the words come out. So he says it first.

“I love you, my Jaybird. Love you more than anyone.”

Jason melts down before him. Eyes watering a bit. “Love you too,” he whispers.

Roy pulls him close again, and Jason relaxes against him, bound hands up against Roy’s chest, beside his head.

He rubs at Jason’s back until his breathing becomes smooth and even, and he can tell he’s went deep into dreamland. Roy pulls the covers over them and presses another warm kiss at the top of the soft, black hair tucked under his chin, whispering one last thing, one moment before he finally allows his own eyelids to rest as well:

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Happy Birthday to our beloved Jason, my favourite Robin, and a good, good boy. <3 <3 )
> 
> My Tumblr: [Lady Paper Writerson's](https://ladypaperwriterson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
